elemental_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Info Center
A Guide To Getting Started History Info= (Sorry for the Bullet Points, that's the only way to separate the paragraphs.) *Granite City was built/created by the American Government in 1967, in the early 40s they had figured out that Power Users were walking among us. They had talked with the other 'rulers' of the world, and each country/continent rounded up all the power users and sent them off to Granite City in December of 1967. *All the residents of Granite City had been branded with a number (ex. #56) and a symbol of what their power was. Records were kept of every resident and if any of them got married or had a family or whatever. *The Government made sure to hide the city away from the 'normal' people in America, they built the city within the forest. A large, open field surrounded by 2 miles of forest. The only way to get in and out of the city in through one road that leads to another small, non-used paved road. *The city is surrounded by tall, thick cement walls with army guards and some power users who work for the Government, making sure people don't come in or out of the city. |-| Our Policies= We expect all our users to read our policies, there aren't that many and they aren't that long. It shouldn't take you a long time to read them all, and you'll be glad you did. |-| Your Character Page= The Basics: #First off, your character MUST be claimed in order for you to make a character page. After your character is claimed, then you are able to make a character page. #You need to add CATEGORIES! They are what keeps everything in order and ship shape here at Elemental, you should add their Elemetal Power and your username, that is the most important. #You should add the character infobox template (Thanks to the Camp Jupiter Wiki for the infobox) on your character page, it would help with the basic info on your character, and you can add a little bit of your own flare to it. Picking the colors and FONT you want :). #Make sure to keep everything you used on your Claim on your Character page the same, we don't want you to change your character's personality whenever you feel like it. That's not very fun for others, and it's very confusing. |-| Word Bubble= break=no prefix=Template: preload=Template:Bubble buttonlabel=Create This coding with appear on the page, don't be afraid. It's not that hard to fix it up to what you want the word bubble to look like. } |text = } }} Now, all you have to do is fill in the blank spots. And also the PUT POWER HERE spot, it's pretty simple. When it's all filled out it should look like this: } |text = } }} In order to use it, you need to copy and paste the code below onto the page or comments of where you're Roleplaying. When the Word bubble is used, it should come out like this: ---- Also, thanks to The Camp Jupiter Roleplay Wiki for the AMAZING Word bubble!